


brittany's favorite

by sssammich



Category: Glee
Genre: Complete, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-25
Updated: 2010-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-20 18:42:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssammich/pseuds/sssammich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brittany thinks Santana's cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	brittany's favorite

No one will ever believe it, and quite frankly, she'll make sure it stays that way, but Santana is a romantic.

A  _hopeless_  romantic, too.

She's insistent that she's not; that it can hardly be considered hopeless because Santana Lopez does not do hopeless, thanks. Brittany lets her stay in denial about it because it's cute – another thing that Santana admits to never being. She can be hot, gorgeous, sexy, and really great in the sack, but  _cute_? You're delusional.

Santana, of course, completely contradicts herself when she writes letters to Brittany while they spend their time apart in college – she in University of Michigan and Brittany at Ohio State. The letters that she sends to Brittany proves that she can and  _is_  a cute, hopeless romantic. Santana doesn't normally write letters, either, since they usually try to set aside time to talk on the phone every day. But even they know that they can get super busy and don't have time to talk. Brittany loves hearing Santana's voice every day, but there's something special about getting a handwritten letter from Santana that makes her fall in love with her a little bit more.

And of course, the cute, hopeless romantic that Santana is, it would be her idea to write letters to Brittany.

" _I don't know, looking at a computer screen hurts my eyes sometimes. Plus my mom keeps sending me stamps even though she keeps calling anyway so there's no reason to write to her. Might as well put it to good use."_

Brittany doesn't tell her that  _they_  talk every day, just accepts that that's her way of suggesting something that Santana thinks is completely uncharacteristic of her. Brittany brings it up every now and then because Santana all riled up about it is adorable. It amuses Brittany to no end.

She calls Santana a couple of days later, after she receives one of Santana's letters. This one makes her smile extra wide because Santana doodled around the paper – which meant that Santana was probably distracting herself from saying all the mushy stuff that she does. That's one of Brittany's favorites, too.

When Brittany reaches the end of the letter, in undeniable Santana scrawl, it reads:

_I'm writing you this letter so you can know I love you, even on the days I don't call home._

Brittany teases her about it relentlessly when they're on the phone.

"' _Not romantic'_  my ass, San."

"Don't make a big deal, ok? I saw it while I was reading for my lit class. I thought you'd like it since it's all sweet or  _whatever_."

" _You're_  sweet or whatever."

Pause. "No I'm not."

Santana being stubborn and petulant about being romantic is another favorite. She giggles into the phone.

"You're always doing something sweet for me."

"Well…yeah." She can just imagine Santana rolling her eyes _._

"You're cute, S."

When she hears a slight grumble, she laughs because she thinks that's cute too.

She just loves everything about cute, hopelessly romantic Santana.


End file.
